A Second Chance
by dreamerz06
Summary: Even with strong disagreement from the guardians, Tsuna insisted on meeting up with Millefiore's boss for peace talks. The guardians that accompanied Tsuna were under attack. What happened in the meeting room? Gokudera POV, 5927 one-sided love , 8027


Author: dreamerz06

Title: A Second Chance

Fandom: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: Gokudera One Sided, 8027

Warnings: Angst

Disclaimer: KHR! belongs Amano Akira

---

'Damn it! One after another keeps popping out, what's happening at the meeting room?' thought Gokudera as he blasted another five Millefiore mafias away. This meeting was a trap, there was no doubt with this. However, Vongola's current boss, Tsuna, insisted that there is still a chance to avoid a full scale war between Vongola and Millefiore if only both bosses could talk things over.

"Everyone, go to boss's side! I'll stall them here, and then join you guys later!" Gokudera shouted to Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo. It was the only choice Gokudera could make, considering that he has the greatest battle advantage here among the four guardians. In additions, the other guardians were more suitable for close combat and more capable of rescuing Tsuna if a battle were to occur in the meeting room.

After the three disappeared from the hallway, Gokudera took out fifteen dynamites and attached them strategically to the paintings, ceilings, and floors around him. He had to be fast, as the footsteps of Millefiore men's were getting louder. Judging from the footsteps, there would be at least twenty of them approaching Gokudera. Once done, he threw two smoke dynamites, which scattered the fire powder into the air to complete the trap.

"The Storm Guardian's here! Kill him!" the Black Spell captain squad commanded. From behind, many men wearing black coat with a Millefiore crest appeared and charged towards Gokudera.

"Take this, Rocket Dynamites!" From a distance, Gokudera threw out a dynamite which propelled directly towards the centre of the fire powder. The explosion from the dynamite ignited all other dynamites from the surrounding to create a continuous chain of explosions. This destroyed the whole hallway and the fallen rocks had completely blocked the only path to proceed to the meeting room.

'Now that's settled, I've gotta hurry to Tsuna's side. I have a really bad feeling about this.'

(At the meeting room)

"Is Judaime alright?" Gokudera quickly rushed into the room towards Tsuna. However, only three injured guardians and one unmoving body were in sight. Yamamoto was still holding Tsuna's hand tightly and there were traces of tears falling down his face. 'No! This cannot be happening!' though Gokudera.

"We're too late. By the time we got here, Tsuna was already shot dead by Byakuran's men."

Gokudera's world collapsed.

---

(Two years later, at Tsuna's final resting place in Namimori)

"Tsuna, I'm here to visit you again! How are you? Are you adjusting well to your new life up there? It's been two years since you've gone. The Millefiore's been getting stronger each day but we Vongola will not give up fighting. It's your will to protect everyone in Namimori and we, guardians of Vongola, will definitely do our best to see that peace returns to Namimori once again."

"Do you remember what's the date today? It's the day where we first met each other. Back then, I couldn't believe at all that you're Vongola's Judaime. Instead, you looked more like a damsel in distress than the boss candidate for the strongest Mafia group in Italy. Seriously, you're petite, meek, and harmless with that fluffy brunette hair back then. Who could've even believed that you're in a Mafia, not to mention a boss?"

"However, after challenging you to a fight I can clearly see your boss quality. Tsuna, you have the ability to save a person's soul, and you saved mine, over and over again. From then on, I swore that I'll devote my whole life to you. But, I couldn't even protect you when you're in danger. I've failed, failed as a guardian, failed as a friend..."

"Do you know, Tsuna, that I love you ever since I first meet you twelve years ago? I know you love Yamamoto, I mean your eyes practically will shine every time you see him. And Yamamoto seems to love you as well. It's alright, both of you are my best friends and really important to me. Besides that, I'm satisfied just by staying by your side forever as your right-hand man."

"Now that you're gone. I... If only I could turn back time..." Gokudera suddenly realised the hot liquid that rolled down his cheek. Tears? But Gokudera never shed any tears before, not when his mother passed away in that accident, not even during Tsuna's funeral two years ago. Why now?

'Tsuna...'

An hour had passed. Resting by the Vongola tenth's coffin has brought a certain calmness and nostalgic feeling to Gokudera. Two years ago, he would've felt so unbearable that he couldn't go anywhere close to the tomb after the funeral. He just couldn't accept the fact that Tsuna is no longer in this world. Now, he would come here once in a while and talk or just lie beside to reminisce about the past.

"Alright, it's time for me to go. I'll come again soon." Gokudera whispered silently towards the coffin. The feeling of pang in his chest was clearly felt but he had a job to do, a promise to carry out in honour of his beloved one. There are still some 'family' waiting to be protected but yet to be found.

As Gokudera was about to leave the cemetery, a large 'Pooooof' sound came out in the direction of Tsuna's coffin. 'What was that? Enemy attack? I wouldn't let them disturb Tsuna's final resting place!'

From afar, Gokudera could see a familiar petite brunette with a white and orange jacket coming out of Tsuna's coffin. 'Impossible! That person is...Tsuna from ten years ago?'

Is this my second chance?

---

Note-  
1. Judaime - Tenth Generation

dreamerz06

I didn't really check with the anime/manga when writing this fanfic. So, if there's any discrepancy with the original story just ignore it.

Feedbacks are much appreciated. 


End file.
